


Quidditch Fouls

by tisfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, M/M, Quidditch, Quidditch Fouls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Harry is referee for the Syltherin vs Gryffindor match... and the potions master is causing trouble, as usual...





	

“Now, just hold on a diddly darn minute,” Harry protested. “That was clearly haversacking. Foul!”

The Slytherin chaser crossed her arms. “I let go of the ball before it cleared the hoop,” she said.

“Nope, that was a foul,” Harry repeated. “Quaffle to Gryffindor for a penalty throw.”

“You’re biased for your team, Potter!” the potions master yelled. “You need your eyes checked!”

The Gryffindor chaser scored on the penalty and the Slytherin side booed. Harry was forced to call a penalty for Slytherin, because the Gryffindor beater was a little less than stealthy about bumphing (hurling the bludger at the stands and spectators, right toward the potion master. Which clearly, they shouldn’t have done, because the potions master was a quick, tricky little blighter and he got out of the way. He also made an extremely rude gesture, but there was no way Harry could give Gryffindor a penalty just because the potions master was a rude git.)

“Come on, Teddy,” Harry said. “Can you not get me in trouble? I won’t be able to ref the games any more.”

The game was dirty. Filthy, really, because halfway through, it started raining hard enough that Harry could hardly see. He used one of Hermione's favorite spells to repel water off his glasses. He’d kept promising himself that one of these years he was going to go in to the medi-witch and let someone take care of his eyesight permanently. But there was a certain warm body he went home to every night that preferred the glasses, so Harry kept putting it off.

It was a close game; the Slytherin Seeker managed to nab the Snitch when Gryffindor was up a hundred and forty points, so it was a win for the other house, which was disappointing, but still close enough that if Gryffindor pulled it out over Ravenclaw by enough points --

Harry was still doing the calculations when a very wet person collided with him. Warm arms went around his neck and Harry dropped his chin to claim a kiss. The potion’s master ruffled a hand through Harry’s messy hair. “I still say you need your eyes checked, you speccy git,” Draco said. “You totally missed that Cobbing foul.”

“Oh, no,” Harry said. “I’m familiar with excessive use of elbows, Draco. I have to deal with your pointy ones every single morning when I get out of bed.”

“If you didn’t insist on sleeping on top of me, you wouldn’t get an elbow in the gut.”

“If you didn’t insist on wrapping around me like the giant squid --”

“Boys, boys!” Headmistress McGonagall said, briskly. “You are neither too old, nor too dignified for me to not give you detention for this public display!”

Harry grinned at Draco and, as if they’d used legilimency on each other, leaned in for another kiss. Harry was quite sure that Draco’s clever tongue should be against the rules anyway, and they might as well get hanged for a dragon as an egg.


End file.
